1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method of reporting an event occurrence in a wireless communication system and an apparatus supporting the method.
2. Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
Recently, a machine type communication (MTC) system which performs communication between machines without intervention of a human user is actively utilized. A service provided through MTC is differentiated from the conventional communication service requiring human intervention, and its service range is various as follows. For example, the MTC provides various services such as tracking, metering, monitoring, payment, medical field services, remote controlling, etc., and is extended to various fields.
An MTC device which is a user equipment used in MTC may have a limited mobility. According to a characteristic of the MTC device, a plurality of MTC devices may be distributed in a wide area or may be installed in an environment where a human access is limited. Therefore, it may be difficult to maintain and manage the user equipment.
In case of occurrence of various events, for example, a case where downlink channel quality deteriorates depending on a change of a wireless channel environment, a case of being in a jamming condition, a case where the user equipment is damaged, a case where a result must be transmitted to a base station while performing a task assigned to the user equipment such as metering, tracking, observing, etc., there is a need to consider a method capable of effectively reporting the event occurrence without causing an excessive load to a wireless network.